Satané portable
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Yaoi. NewS. Le combat de Ryo contre le portable de son amoureux qui sonne toujours au mauvais moment.


Auteur : Chibi

Source : NewS

Titre : Satané portable

Parring : Ryopi

Résumé : Le combat de Ryo contre le portable de son amoureux qui sonne toujours au mauvais moment.

Note : Comme on m'as encore dit que mon dernier Ryopi était pas mal, ben en voilà un autre avec une fin pourrie comme je sais bien les faire.

Satané portable

La journée avait été éreintante. Se laissant lamentablement tomber sur le canapé, il alluma la télé, bien décidé à attendre son amoureux qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. C'était pas possible d'avoir autant de travail. Entre ses dramas et ceux de son copain, il ne se voyait pratiquement jamais. Et pourtant ils avaient emménagé ensemble.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son amant rentrer et se glisser doucement derrière lui. Il ne remarqua sa présence que lors que ce dernier laissa son souffle glisser sur son oreille.

_ Tu m'as l'air tendu. Besoin d'un massage ?

_ Pi ? Je t'ai pas entendu rentré.

_ J'avais remarqué.

Les mains de Yamashita se glissèrent sur les épaules de son amant les massant doucement alors que ses lèvres se posèrent sur la limite de la mâchoire de Ryo. Un gémissement de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres du plus âgée faisant sourire Yamapi. Il colla son torse contre le dos de son amoureux cherchant un peu plus la chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers jours. Ses cuisses encadrèrent les hanches de Ryo faisant rentré en contact la partie sensible de son corps avec le magnifique postérieur de son amant.

_ Je continu ou tu préfère qu'on finissent dans la chambre.

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase que Nishikido se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre attrapant sa main au passage. Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tomohisa alors qu'il suivait son amant jusqu'à la chambre pour passer une soirée sûrement très mouvementé.

Mais au moment où Ryo le balança sur le lit avec impatience, son portable sonna. Jetant un regard désolé à son amant, il décrocha.

_ Moshi mosh… Maintenant ?... Mais c'est que … D'accord. J'arrive.

Refermant son portable, Pi posa un regard désolé sur son amant qui s'écroula lamentablement à côté de lui sur le lit.

_ C'est si urgent ?

_ Hai. Gomen.

Yamashita se releva doucement se dirigeant vers le salon pour récupérer sa veste jetant un dernier regard à la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait son amant. Satané travail.

De son côté, Nishikido déprimait de devoir laisser partir son chéri. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit fermer la porte qu'un doute s'insinua en lui. Et si Pi le trompait ? Après ça, il eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par un portable qui sonnait. C'était sa journée de congé alors il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. Alors que le téléphone continuait de sonner, il sentit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui.

N'étant pas vraiment du matin, Yamashita eu un peu de mal à retrouver son téléphone mais finit par y arriver avant de décrocher.

_ Moshi mosh… Ok, j'arrive dans une demi-heure.

Raccrochant avant de laisser tomber son portable sur le sol, Tomohisa soupira. Il entendit son amant grogner quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de soupirer de nouveau et de se lever. Se dirigeant péniblement vers la salle de bain, Yamashita commença doucement à se préparer d'assez mauvaise humeur.

A présent réveillé et seul dans le lit Ryo remarqua que son amant avait abandonné son portable au pied du lit. Rampant jusqu'à celui-ci, Nishikido l'attrapa avant de regarder dans la mémoire du téléphone qui passait son temps à appeler son chéri.

C'est à ce moment là que Yamapi rentra dans la chambre.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Il est tombé amoureux de toi le manager ou quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce qu'il te voit plus souvent que moi.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Pi récupéra son portable des mains de son amant avant d'essayer de quitter la pièce. Mais Ryo n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Il attrapa alors la main de son amoureux avant de l'attirer à lui.

De bon matin, Tomohisa n'avait pas la force de résister se laissa faire et fini par se retrouver à califourchon sur les genoux de Nishikido.

_ Ryo. J'ai pas le temps.

Déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son prisonnier, Ryo finit par approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

_ Tu reviens quand ?

_ Je sais pas.

Sentant Nishikido le libérer de sa prise, Yamapi se releva avant de se diriger vers la porte en soupirant. Ryo avait l'impression que son amant allait s'écrouler au moindre choc tellement il était fatigué. Une bonne journée de congé lui ferait le plus grand bien. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte se fermer, Nishikido se jeta sur son portable pour composer le numéro de son manager.

_ C'est Nishikido… Je voudrais connaître le programme de Yamapi pour demain… Et ce serait possible d'annuler tout ça pour lui laisser une journée de congé ?... Nan ?... Vous pouvez bien faire quelque chose ?... Si vous ne faite rien, c'est moi qui le ferait.

Sur ce, il raccrocha avant de se replonger dans son lit. Il avait trouvé un plan pour passer du temps avec son amoureux et que ce dernier puisse se reposer correctement et il avait bien l'intention d'exécuter son plan dès que Pi rentrerai. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il se rendormi.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée son portable sonna.

_ Moshi mosh… Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?... Pi enchaîne les bourdes ? J'vous avez dit qu'il était crevé vous avez pas voulu me croire… Vous avez annulé ses rendez-vous de demain ?... Ok ! Je m'occupe de tout et je vous le ramène en pleine forme après demain pour le tournage.

Ryo raccrocha un immense sourire aux lèvres. Son plan était à présent sans faille. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Tomohisa.

Lorsque ce dernier passa la porte en soupirant, Ryo se dirigea vers lui le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

_ Ryo ? J'ai même pas eu le temps d'enlever mon manteau !

_ Tu me manques trop !

Un sourire enfantin s'étira sur les lèvres du plus âgée faisant rigoler Yamashita. Débarrassant son leader de son manteau, Nishikido ne s'arrêta pas là. Avant même que Yamapi n'est pu faire un pas dans la maison, sa chemise tombait à terre.

Mais alors que Ryo s'attaquait au pantalon de son amant tout en lui dévorant les lèvres, le portable de Yamashita sonna dans sa poche.

_ Ah nan !

Attrapant le téléphone, Nishikido répondit de très mauvaise humeur.

_ Quoi ?... Il a pas le temps maintenant !... Comment ça pas le choix ?

C'est ce moment que choisit Tomohisa pour récupérer son portable.

_ C'est où ?... J'arrive.

Récupérant sa chemise, Yamapi reboutonna tout ce que son chéri s'était empressé de déboutonner avant de se diriger vers la porte. Jetant un dernier regard à son amant, il vit ce dernier se laisser tomber sur le canapé en bougonnant.

De son côté, Ryo cherchait qu'est ce que son manager ne comprenait pas dans journée de congé. D'accord on était la veille mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour appeler son petit favori à pas d'heure. Il était peut-être vraiment tombé amoureux de son Pi. Il allait devoir se méfier maintenant. Grognant à nouveau, il alluma la télé cherchant à s'occuper jusqu'au retour de son amant.

C'est un peu plus tard qu'il le vit apparaître dans une émission quelconque pour remplacer un de ses collèges qui était soit disant malade. Parce qu'il avait pas l'air malade le Yamapi là ? Grognant une nouvelle fois, il s'installa quand même plus confortablement au fond de son canapé histoire de profiter un peu de son amoureux. Il comprenait à présent les fans. Devoir juste regarder de loin un mec aussi sexy, rien de plus frustrant. Et Nishikido commença à s'énerver contre le caméraman qui ne filmait pas ce qu'il voulait voir, limite si il ne poussait pas des cris de fan hystérique quand cette idiote de caméra se tournait vers Yamapi. Son amant devait vraiment lui manquer pour qu'il en arrive à ce niveau.

Lorsque l'émission se termina, Ryo se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer un peu à manger. Yamashita aurait sûrement faim en rentrant.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Nishikido laissa le temps à son copain de se déshabiller avant de l'appeler dans la cuisine.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ T'as sauté combien de repas juste dans cette semaine ?

_ Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

_ Parce que je t'ai pas vu manger hier soir et que là t'allais partir te coucher sans manger.

_ Ryo, j'suis crevé.

_ Viens juste manger avec moi.

L'attrapant par les épaules, Ryo le força à s'asseoir devant les plats qu'il avait préparés.

_ Et puis, c'est le rêve de tout mari d'avoir une femme qui lui fait de bon petit plat quand il rentre le soir.

Yamapi laissa échapper un rire sous le regard amoureux de Nishikido.

_ T'as seulement cuisiné du riz et fait réchauffer des plats tout fait !

_ Ouais mais y a que ça dans le frigo et j'avais pas envie de faire les courses.

De nouveau le rire de Yamashita s'éleva dans la pièce. Mais alors qu'il portait la première bouchée de riz à sa bouche, son téléphone sonna.

_ Mais merde ! Ils peuvent pas te laisser tranquille deux secondes.

_ Moshi mosh… Tego ?... Comment ça Masuda à disparu ?... Tu l'as appeler sur son portable ?... Il a du s'endormir.

_ Ouais, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ??

_ Oui, Ryo est de mauvaise humeur… Il arrive ? Et ben tu vois c'était pas bien grave.

_ Il t'a appelé juste parce que Masuda était à la bourre ?

_ Il s'inquiétait.

_ Et moi j'inquiète pour toi ! Mange.

Envoyant un regard amusé à son chéri, Yamapi commença à manger. Puis il vit son amant ouvrir la bouche attendant quelque chose. Un rire passa ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à nourrir son amant.

Quand le repas fut terminé, ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers leurs chambres bien décidé à rattraper leur longue séparation. Embrassant son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait, Ryo retira de nouveau la chemise de Pi avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol. Le T-shirt de Nishikido posa un peu plus problème à Yamashita puisqu'il fut obligé d'attendre d'être à bout de souffle pour que son amant relâche ses lèvres. Profitant de cette occasion, il se débarrassa du haut avant de s'attaquer au pantalon de Ryo. Alors qu'il galèrait avec la ceinture de son aîné, il sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses cuisses avant que son amant ne le force à s'allonger sur le lit.

Toujours debout face au lit, Ryo déboucla sa ceinture avant de se débarrasser de son jean de façon plus que provocante. C'est alors qu'il allait fondre sur sa proie qu'un téléphone sonna.

_ P*****, mais c'est pas vrai ça !

Se baissant pour récupérer le téléphone de Tomohisa dans la poche de son pantalon, Nishikido se dit qu'il allait raccrocher au nez de cet abruti sans même regarder qui c'est. Mais son amant lui fit remarquer que c'était peut-être important alors il décrocha de très mauvaise humeur.

_ Quoi encore ?... Oui, c'est Ryo ! Qu'est ce que tu veux Kei !... Nan ! Tu peux pas parler à Pi !... M'en fiche de tes problèmes. Débrouille-toi tout seul.

Une main attrapa son poignet avant que Yamashita récupère son portable.

_ Kei ?... Oui, Ryo est de mauvaise humeur. Dis-moi vite ce qui va pas… Et pourquoi Shige veut plus te parler ?... T'aurais peut-être pu être un peu moins direct… Ben lui dire je t'aime comme ça alors qu'il s'y attendait pas … Mais nan, il va revenir te parler. Laisse lui le temps.

_ Et si tu pouvais nous laisser du temps aussi ça serait sympa.

_ Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre maintenant.

_ C'est ça ! Raccroche maintenant !

_ Ryo ! Mais qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive en ce moment ?... Oui Kei, je parlais à Ryo…Oui, à après-demain.

Tomohisa referma son portable avant de tourner un regard interrogateur vers son amant qui continuait à rouspéter toujours debout devant lui.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

S'installant à califourchon sur son amant, Ryo l'embrassa histoire de lui faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur.

_ Je veux juste pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Tomohisa alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière. Nishikido bougea contre son amant cherchant à le faire réagir avant de se pencher pour attraper ses lèvres.

_ Je te manque tant ça ?

_ Je vais te montrer à quel point tu me manque.

Le rire de Yamapi s'éleva dans la pièce alors que Ryo commençait à lui dévorer le cou tout en glissant ses mains sur son torse dénudé. Ses hanches continuèrent de se frotter contre celle de Yamashita le faisant gémir de plaisir.

La soirée promettait d'être mouvementée mais Ryo avait un dernier truc à faire avant de s'occuper pleinement de son amant. Subtilisant discrètement de téléphone de Pi, Nishikido se fit un plaisir d'appuyer de toutes ses forces sur le bouton éteindre sans arrêter d'embrasser son amant.

Reportant toute son attention sur un Yamapi qui se mouvait sous lui, Ryo esquissa un sourire carnassier. Ce corps si magnifique, sur lequel des tonnes de fans bavaient, n'était rien que pour lui. Ses mains parcouraient le torse de son amant avant de se glisser entre ses cuisses alors que Tomohisa cherchait ses lèvres. Après un baiser passionné, Nishikido retira le dernier vêtement de Pi avant de faire de même avec son boxer.

Le rire de Yamashita s'éleva dans la pièce sortant Ryo de sa contemplation. Lançant un regard interrogateur à son amant, Nishikido se rapprocha encore un peu plus du corps de Yamapi.

_ On dirait que tu contemples l'une des sept merveilles du monde.

_ C'est le cas.

Le teint de Tomohisa vira au rouge sous la réflexion de l'aîné qui ne se retenait pas pour se moquer de lui. Attirant le visage de son amant pour détourner son attention de ses rougeurs, Yamapi l'embrassa.

_ T'es mignon quand tu rougie.

_ Arrête de te foutre de moi ou je pars.

L'un des mains de Ryo glissa sur son sexe durcit le faisant gémir de plaisir.

_ T'en a déjà trop envie pour m'abandonner.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Nishikido alors que Yamapi grognait afin de bien faire comprendre mécontent à son amant. Passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son aîné, Yamashita l'attira un peu plus vers lui.

_ Alors qu'est ce que t'attend pour t'occuper de moi ?

Les lèvres de Ryo partirent se perdre dans le cou doré de Pi alors que ses mains attrapaient ses jambes pour les placer autour de ses hanches.

_ Juste que tu me le demandes.

Un immense sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Tomohisa avant qu'il ne glisse son visage contre le cou de son amant pour murmurer contre sa peau.

_ Prends-moi.

Un frisson parcouru le dos du plus âgé avant qu'il ne se place à l'entrée de l'intimité de son cadet. Il le pénétra doucement, essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible. C'est Yamapi qui commença à bouger ses hanches contre les siennes lui donnant ainsi le feu vert pour accélérer le mouvement ce que ne se priva pas de faire Nishikido. Assez rapidement, Yamashita commença à frissonner sous le plaisir que lui donnaient les mouvements rapides de son amant. Tout son corps se cambrait sous les assauts répétés jusqu'à ce que le reste du monde disparaisse.

Se délectant de la vision de son amour entrain de quitter la terre ferme, Ryo se colla un peu plus au corps sous lui léchant le torse si appétissant qui lui était offert. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus désordonnés alors qu'il s'approchait de la jouissance. Sentant Yamapi se resserrer autour de lui alors qu'il criait son nom, Nishikido se libéra poussant un long râle de plaisir.

La fatigue s'insinua petit à petit en Ryo alors que le plaisir descendait. Se retirant de son amant, il s'écroula à côté de lui avant de venir déposer sur la joue en sueur de Pi un petit baiser.

_ Maintenant dors !

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tomohisa alors que le plus vieux rabattait les couvertures sur eux.

_ Au faite ?

_ Je t'ai dis de dormir.

_ C'est toi qui à dis au manager de me supprimer ma journée de demain ?

_ Oui. Dors !

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

_ Parce que t'es fatigué alors dors.

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'as fatigué un peu plus avant de me forcer à dormir ?

Aucune réponse ne fut prononcée mais Ryo le rapprocha quand même de lui, le callant entre ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants dormaient.

.

Le soleil tapait contre les carreaux sans pour autant atteindre les corps endormis coupé dans sa course par d'épais rideaux. Perdu dans le sommeil, aucun des deux amants ne l'avait vu se lever continuant de dormir tranquillement. Pourtant leur repos fut dérangé. Un bruit strident et répétitif commença à raisonner dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

_ Hmmm. Piiii. Ton portable.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Ryo décida de se lever et de se diriger vers le portable de son amant pour crier sur la personne qui osait appeler si tôt. C'est en attrapant le téléphone tant rechercher que Nishikido se rappela qu'il l'avait éteins la vieille.

_ C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Et voilà, Yamashita était réveillé. Il avait une journée de congé et un bruit horrible devait le réveiller à 7h du matin. Alors qu'il allait ce diriger vers son portable, il vit Ryo attrapé le sien avant de la balancer contre le mur pour se recoucher en marmonnant ''Satané portable'' sous les rires de Yamapi.

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu mon nouveau one shot jusqu'au bout et désolé pour la fin pourrie même si tout le monde me dit qu'elles sont bien.

Chibi


End file.
